Viral infections effect many people around the globe. Viral infections that cause topical symptoms are particularly troublesome to those afflicted. For example, the herpes simplex virus (HSV) can cause blisters and sores almost anywhere on the skin. These sores usually occur either around the mouth and nose, or on the genitals and buttocks.
Symptoms of HSV infections are in many instances annoying because they periodically reappear. The sores are often painful and unsightly. And with regard to the chronically ill and newborn infants, HSV infection can be serious, although rarely fatal.
There are two general types of HSV; namely, Type 1 and Type 2. The Type 1 virus typically causes cold sores. Type 1 infections frequently occur during infancy or childhood. Infection results from close contact with infected people. The virus can be transmitted by kissing, sharing eating utensils, or even by sharing towels. The resultant sores most commonly affect the lips, mouth, nose, chin or cheeks and occur shortly after exposure. In many instances, infected persons may barely notice any symptoms or need medical attention for relief of pain.
The Type 2 virus typically causes genital sores. Most people get Type 2 infections following sexual contact with an infected person. Various estimates indicate that the virus affects anywhere between 10 and 40 million people in the United States (up to 25% of all sexually active adults in the United States) and up to 400 million people world wide.
With either type of herpes simplex virus, a new lesion can be spread by merely touching an unaffected part of the body after touching a herpes lesion.
Herpes Simplex Virus Type 1, often referred to as fever blisters or cold sores, are tiny, clear, fluid-filled blisters that most often occur on the face. Less frequently, Type 1 infections occur in the genital area. Type 1 may also develop in wounds on the skin.
Herpes Simplex Virus Type 2 usually results in sores on the buttocks, penis, vagina or cervix, two to twenty days after contact with an infected person. Sexual intercourse is the most frequent means of virus transfer. Both primary and repeat attacks can cause problems including: minor rash, itching, painful sores, fever, aching muscles and a burning sensation during urination. While HSV Type 2 may occur in locations other than the genital area, it is usually found below the waist.
As with Type 1, the sites and frequency of repeated bouts of symptoms from Type 2 vary. After the initial attack, the virus moves to nerve cells and remains there until set off again by any one of: a menstrual period, fever, physical contact, stress, or the like. The appearance of HSV is often so typical that no further testing is necessary to confirm an HSV infection.
At the present time, there is no vaccine that prevents this disease from occurring. Oral anti-viral medications such as acyclovir, famcyclovir, or valacyclovir are available to treat herpes infections. These medications can be used to treat an outbreak or can be used for suppressing herpes recurrences. Lower doses may be helpful in reducing the number of herpes attacks in people with frequent outbreaks. However, improved medications are desired, as acyclovir resistant strains of herpes have evolved.
Prevention of this disease, which is contagious before and during an outbreak, is therefore important. It is known that kissing someone while having a fever blister or having sex with one having an outbreak of genital herpes likely leads to transmission of the virus. However, herpes can be transferred if there is no sore. That is, herpes can be transmitted in the absence of lesions. Some estimates indicate that over 80% of all genital herpes is transmitted when there are no visible sores on the skin and no symptoms. The explanation is most likely due to the presence of HSV on the genital skin in the absence of lesions or symptoms. This phenomenon is labeled “asymptomatic viral shedding”. Persons who never recall having an outbreak of genital herpes, but who test positive for antibodies to herpes, are believed to “shed” the virus occasionally from lips or genital skin.
Persons who take acyclovir daily often have reduced amounts of the virus in the absence of symptoms or lesions. While there are no known cures for herpes, clinical studies are now ongoing to attempt to reduce or possibly eliminate outbreaks. There is a need to mitigate the effects of herpes.